Persona
by Poisoned Dreamer
Summary: After discovering one of Orochimaru's powerful secrets Naruto find himself in another world. Desperately he struggles to find a way back home but, by the end, will he want to? Persona 3 Crossover. Pairings Undecided.HIATUS
1. The Transfer Student and The Ninja

_**Persona  
A Persona 3 Crossover**_

_Chapter One  
"The Transfer Student and The Ninja!"_

* * *

Sinking...yet not.

This was the feeling Naruto awoke to. Well, if you could call it a feeling.

He had opened his eyes after what seemed like an eternity to see...nothing. It wasn't nothing as a reference to infinite darkness, or what one would associate with a bleak white room. It was just...nothing. Naruto had probably spent half an hour panicking due to the odd floating sensation and the fact he couldn't even see his hands in front of his face. The floating was odd because he felt as if he was suspended in mid-air...like any movement (Not that he'd know he was moving) would have him falling into whatever was below him.

It took another half an hour to figure out how to _not_ jab himself in the eye.

"Geez..." he groaned, trying to recall what exactly lead to his begin trapped in this 'situation'.

He had just returned to Konoha if his fuzzy memory served him like he hoped. "How nostalgic." he had said while gazing over his home village. The memories rushed to him and all he could do was grin, even despite the horrible memories that haunted his nightmares. And before that smile could falter Sakura, of all people, found him.

She looked a bit different from before, her outfit both showing off her developing figure and being comfortable enough to function in. He smirked remembering how she was surprised at his being taller than her. It was only natural since ero-sennin weened him off ramen the first year. Eating healthy like he was, he would be surprised if Sasuke was still taller.

Admittedly Naruto had been trying to drop his crush on Sakura, finally seeing how she'd never see him in that light. But seeing her again just brought back that old feeling and when she asked _"Do I look more womanly to you?"_

Argh! She just looked so cute then! The pose, the way her outfit clung to her body, the look in her eyes...

But Naruto could still remember when they were kids. He'd always tell her how pretty she was only to be beaten. Only Sasuke...he couldn't even compliment her without her screeching about Sasuke.

So, to save himself the beating he _thought_ he knew was coming he said this: "Don't worry Sakura-chan! You look exactly the same as I remember!"

Oh, boy was he a dumbass.

The cute look on Sakura's face morphed into a visage of pure unadulterated rage and, being the screaming banshee she was, she punched him. Hard. While screeching.

Naruto, while digging Konoha a new ditch with his face, was reminded of Tsunade oddly enough. Minus the screeching of course.

Before she could continue Konohamaru came to his rescue, or so he thought. The boy immediately did the sexy jutsu, an enhanced version he'd come up with. And though Naruto approved, he felt two things. One: Sakura's killer intent baring down on him. Two: Konohamaru still had a lot of work ahead of him.

"Konohamaru..." He tried his best to look like an adult. "Those techniques...they're childish..."

The look on his little students face almost broke his heart. "Besides..." He leaned in in hopes Sakura wouldn't hear.

"I have even more perverted techniques now!" Sadly, Sakura heard every word and stomped her way over to beat him into a bloody pulp.

"Oh that's not a problem Nii-san! Look at this!" Konohamaru did, guess what, _Kage Bunshin._ That's right, Naruto's own signature technique. He was so proud! But then his student surprised him again, both him and his clone transforming into two beautiful nude woman...hugging each other. And Kissing.

It even made Sakura pause.

"Not bad. Nice work." Naruto had said, almost forgetting Sakura who had, by then, shaken out of her stupor.

"What the hell!? Your a little pervert, too!?" She stormed over toward Konohamaru who of course retaliated. He altered the transformation to become two guys hugging. One of which was Sasuke.

Naruto resisted the urge to puke...and butcher Konohamaru. Sakura however grinned, "PERFECT!" She even had a nosebleed...

Our blond hero took this chance to get the hell out of there.

Later he had run into a guy in a trench coat, shino, though he didn't know at the time. The bug user merely glanced and said, "It is good to see you again Naruto."

Said blond stared at him in confusion, his blunt personality overtaking him. "Just who the hell are you?"

The boy's eyebrow twitched.

"How unsightly of you Naruto, not to remember a comrade." a bit of irritation in his voice.

Naruto chuckled at that now, remembering that it was the way Shino talked that triggered his memory. The Aburame didn't seem quite that amused, especially when Kiba rode over on Akamaru, both whom were instantly recognized by Naruto. _'He remembered Kiba and Akamaru instantly...'_

Kiba had asked if either of them seen Hinata who was, at the time, watching from around the corner. Hiding like usual.

She just couldn't face Naruto just yet, she still had that stutter and her heart felt like it would explode. Sadly Naruto took this chance to poke his head around the corner, "There you are! Why are you hiding?"

Hinata glanced at him, blushed, and then her eyes rolled up as she fainted. Well...it was progress. Right?

Meeting Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji went in a strangely odd fashion. He spotted Ino walking down the road but, while he was simply staring at the girl, she merely walked up and hugged him. Ino _hated_ him.

This didn't seem to occur to the platinum blond as she grinned. "Hey Naruto! Wow, look at you!" She held her chin in thought.

"You look so different." Naruto looked different? Did she even look in the mirror this morning?

Ino had grew. Though she still was growing her body had developed a lot more than Sakura. He noted now that Hinata had "developed" the most.

He had cursed himself then when he took in her appearance, his eyes lingering on her legs a bit too long(Damn ero-sennin), before mumbling a rather lame line. Even for him.

"....Hi."

That's it? Well if he knew he would be proud to know Ino had expected him to drool and ogle her openly like a most guys did. Unlike Sakura, she had quickly lost feelings for Sasuke, feeling her ninja duty was to treat him as a traitor. Most people though she didn't take being a ninja seriously like Sakura but she loved being a shinobi. And she loved her village.

So when Sasuke left the village for Orochimaru and nearly killed a fellow ninja to do so, needless to say, her image of her knight in shining armor was shattered. Left behind was a very insane, very emotionally wrecked, Uchiha with a stick up his ass.

She left Naruto to catch up with Sakura who she was having breakfast with.

Shikamaru and Chouji found Naruto at pretty much the same time. They were just in time to be attacked along with Naruto, all three finding their opponent to be a thin pale boy. Naruto would have sworn he saw him before. The three teens attacked as a single unit, quickly closing in on the boy who disposed of the Nara and Akimichi with odd paintings.

Paintings...seriously, who attacks with paintings?

Naruto had gotten farther than them though, his Kage Bunshin swarming the odd boy who was then, very thoroughly beaten. Sadly enough it seemed he was just a clone.

To have a clone attack with jutsu, Naruto figured he had to give that clone a large amount of chakra. So Naruto figured it was his win since the actual boy would have been beaten in his weakened, near chakra-less, state if found.

Naruto supposed not everyone could have near limitless chakra and stamina.

Skipping ahead Naruto remembered the lead they had on Sasuke's whereabouts. That boy, Sai, had been put on their team. Not a very good replacement for their ex-teammate, something Naruto and Sakura agreed on.

While searching though the many, _many_ doors Naruto found himself in a small...white room. Their were odd objects he'd never seen before all over, jutsu, books on subjects that boggled his mind. He faintly remembered a huge seal in a smaller room hidden in the wall..everything glowed a velvet blue and then...

He was here.

Naruto crossed his arms, or at least tried to, and frowned. Was this a genjutsu? Was that seal used to trap victims for Orochimaru's twisted experiments? No that can't be, the door was well hidden. He had merely stumbled across it meaning it wasn't a trap. They intended on no one finding that room so obviously the seal couldn't produce a genjutsu. Unless Orochimaru liked being stuck in infinite nothingness.

Naruto didn't like it on bit.

* * *

_**4 - 6 - MON**_

Arisato Minato stared blankly at the window of the subway as his music blasted in his ears. It'd been a long time since he'd been here, his original home. Even with his music so loud he could here his stop being called and stepped out and into the station.

This was going to be an ordeal he knew, meeting new people, going to a new school. He was even required to live in a dorm, not that he had much choice. He had no parents to live with after all.

He glanced at the clock over head as it slowly ticked, its hands clicking as they moved. Faintly he wondered, what exactly was in store for him here, his mp3 cutting off suddenly. He didn't notice as everything seemed to darken around him, taking on an odd greenish tint. He was more worried about finding replacement batteries. "Stupid thing."

He completely ignored the glowing coffins surrounding him in place of the many people that surrounded him seconds before.

But he did freeze when he felt a strange sense of...nothingness.

He had a very bad feeling...

* * *

"Hm? What's that?"

Naruto looked around noticing something. Just a few seconds before that empty nothingness was filled with infinite darkness, though oddly enough he could finally see himself. But now, just below him there was a tiny glowing light. He didn't know how but slowly he was floating toward it, the light growing as he got closer.

Naruto then noticed it was a boy around his age. He had blue hair and look to have as much motivation as Shikamaru on a bad day.

He then noticed the light surrounding the boy was glowing even brighter and that he couldn't stop himself from getting closer. He was pulled _into_ the boy's head who immediately stiffened.

Naruto felt the darkness slip away and felt his feet touch solid ground. "Finally I-"

He glanced around himself, the world colored a green tint with coffins surrounded him. Where had the boy gone? And where was he now?

"Oh crap. Oh craaaaap." Suddenly he felt so...weak. And afraid.

This couldn't be happening! He was surrounded by infinite nothingness, something he'd grown accustom to, but instead of returning him to the room...why!? Where was he now?

Was this really a genjutsu? It couldn't have transported him somewhere right?

"Y-Yeah...it has to be a genjutsu." He shakily made the ram seal. But something was wrong. He couldn't feel any chakra.

None.

Naruto tried to calm his breathing, "Oh craaap. Where the hell am I!? Why can't I feel my chakra!?" It was then that Naruto noticed he wasn't where his usual clothing.

He had on was seemed like a blue jacket and pants with a dark red tie. He could feel a t-shirt under the jacket but...what the hell was this tiny object around his neck? It was like a those little tubes doctors use, but it had tiny buttons and two earpieces, both around his ears. Above him was a clock that read exactly...

_**12:00**_

The hand that counted seconds refused to move. It must be broken.

Wait a second! "I remember! Genjutsu's can be dispelled with physical pain!"

Yes, he figured it out! Grinning Naruto eyed a nearby support beam and ran toward it, head down as if to headbutt it.

_BAM!_

"O-o-o-ouuuch!" Naruto rubbed his sore head and frowned at the metal pole he'd just dented. Okay..so maybe this wasn't a genjutsu. If not then...what is it?

He stood up and hobbled toward the stairs he noticed earlier. "That room. Wait, didn't those book talk about...time travel?" He shook his head and winced when he upset his growing migraine.

"No, I think it was inter-dimensional...something." Was that it? Had that seal really sent him to another dimension? Jiraiya had talked to him about the near limitless possibilities seals held and now Naruto was beginning to believe him. Though it was hard to believe he was practically in another _world_ Naruto knew he couldn't let himself panic anymore. If he was stuck here he would have to fit in until he could find a way back.

He had to bring Sasuke back after all.

Despite the headache Naruto couldn't help but feel something in the back of his mind push forward. Words.

_Transfer._

_Gekkoukan High School._

_Dorm._

_Pocket._

"Pocket? Transfer?" The words seemingly held no meaning to Naruto as he wandered down the street. There were even more coffins, the eerie red moon hanging overhead, and what looked suspiciously like blood made this all too creepy. Naruto almost resisted the odd thought in his head telling him to check his clothes when he noticed something sticking out of his front pocket.

"Pocket..." He glanced over the crumpled paper. It seemed like both an acceptance letter and instructions.

The words now made sense. Apparently he was supposed to be a transfer student moving into a nearby dorm where he will live. He would also be a 'junior' at Gekkoukan High school, whatever that was. Question was...why him? The papers welcomed "Arisato Minato" not him. But he was wearing these clothes, and the paper seemed to belong to him. Unless he had mugged, killed, and disposed of the dead body of this Minato in his sleep...nah.

So he was supposed to be someone else in this world? Naruto suffocated the voice that told him to have a mental break down.

A different world. A world were his own didn't exist.

No Sakura.

No Jiraiya or Tsunade.

No Kakashi-sensei.

No one from his world existed, not even him. In this world he was forced to be someone else completely. What about this Minato guy? Was he running around in Naruto's place now? Or did Naruto just completely wipe him from existence as well while replacing him? What about his precious people?

Naruto shook his head, his migraine long gone, and kept moving. He couldn't afford to focus on anything besides returning to his world. Hopefully everything will be okay when he found a way back.

He ignored the feeling nothing would be the same.

Using the paper he found his way to a building with the matching numbers from the paper. _2107_. It looked just like the picture.

"I'll have to work hard...if they suspect anything I won't be able to explain myself. Even if they might seem weird...I'll have to fit in." He reminded himself with a frown. He remembered his years in the academy a small smile on his lips. One of the few things he excelled at was the art of deception. Only Iruka was able to tell he was lying, or being fake.

_Iruka-sensei is gone, too._ That annoying part of his subconscious reminded him.

Naruto, feeling confused and angry, opened the door in front of him with ease. Images of coffins, blood, eerie shadows, and the red moon long forgotten.

Inside was equally as dark as outside, but didn't look too weird. It reminded Naruto of a civilian house in Konoha, the furniture arranged around a table. Thin walls separated the room into sections, a television in the corner of one of the walls. To his left was what looked like a desk, the one thing that made him think that it looked more like a hotel.

_"You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you."_

Naruto stared in surprise at the young boy that he knew wasn't there a moment ago. "W-What?

The boy just smiled. _"Don't worry, your supposed to be here." _Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I-" The boy held up a hand for him to stop.

_"Never mind. Look." _He waved his hand over a small thin book, another thing Naruto hadn't noticed until now. Just who was this boy? Naruto was a trained shinobi, trained by one of the strongest ninja in the _world_. How was it that this boy was so unreadable?

Never the less Naruto moved over to the desk the boy was standing behind, again noticing that this felt like being in a hotel. Like when you sign in.

_"Don't be afraid, it's just a contract.." _The boy smiled again. _"All it says is that, from here on out you will accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff."_

"My actions? What if I don't sign this?" The boy shook his head, his smile never faulting.

_"Then you won't be able to see them." _Naruto was about to ask who "them" was when the boy handed him a pen. He could have refused but something made him touch the pen to paper.

Naruto noticed everything was in a foreign language, something he shouldn't be able to read. But he could. In fact, both he had the boy were just speaking that language rather fluently.

"Fine." He mumbled, signing his name. It felt different from the usual kanji...his handwriting twirling and looping.

The boy grinned, looking oddly similar to Naruto himself. _"No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end."_ Naruto watches in surprise as the shadows seemed to surround the boy as he stepped back. With a flick of his wrist the contract vanished.

_"You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." _The shadows swarmed the boy leaving just his arm reaching out to Naruto.

_"And so...it begins." _

The boy vanished as the shadows swallowed him whole. Naruto stood, shocked at what had just happened, his mind wondering again just was kind of mess had he gotten himself into. He twitched and turned toward the girl that had just shown up. Unlike the boy Naruto could actually sense her coming. Her steps were loud and rushed and her breathing was loud.

"Who's there!?"

She didn't bother to try and slow it. Obviously, she wasn't a ninja.

She was wearing a pink jacket and a brown skirt, but what had Naruto staring was the bow she was wearing. Or was it a tie?

The girl stared at him with a calculating gaze, obviously trying to determine just who Naruto was. Suddenly she unclipped something from her right thigh and was about to pull out an odd shiny object when-

"Wait!" Naruto blinked when all the lights in the room flicked on at once...even the weird thing around his neck turned on. His ears were filled with loud music he'd never heard before, yet he found it oddly catchy. Slowly he pulled the earpieces off.

The girl whirled around in surprise to see a red-haired girl walk up beside her. She cross her arms with a smirk.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late." She sighed. "My name is Kirijou Mitsuru. I'm one of the students living in this dorm."

The girl next to 'Mitsuru' frowned. "Who is he?"

"He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here." She put her hand on her hips. "He'll eventually be placed in the boys dorm."

"...Is it alright for him to be here?"

"...I guess we'll see."

Mitsuru glanced back at a very confused Naruto, looking as if she'd just remembered he was there. "This is Takeba Yukari. She'll be a junior this spring like you." The girl stared silently at Naruto, the distrust very obvious in her eyes and body language. The blond just stared back, equally as distrustful...she had tried to pull a weapon on him.

If she had any idea how quickly Naruto could have killed her, Yukari would have been thanking Mitsuru.

"...I'm Yukari." She mumbled.

Naruto was tempted to just blow her off completely and be rude. He was a pro at pissing people off, but he decided if he was to fit in he'd need to be friendly. He had no idea how valuable having friends could be in this world as he wasn't taking any chances.

He smiled foxily. "Nice to meet you!"

Yukari was obviously thrown off her game as she looked at him, quickly bowing and mumbling her own "Nice to meet you too." Mitsuru just smiled and gestured toward the stairs behind her.

"It's pretty late. Your room is on the second floor." She looked at Yukari expectantly. The brunette looked confused before she seemed to get the hint.

"I'll take you to your room." Naruto shrugged.

He noticed Yukari kept glancing back at her as they trekked up the stairs, her eyes eying his birthmarks no doubt. Or maybe it was his hair. Either way they reached his room quickly at the end of the hall on the second floor.

"Pretty easy to remember, right?" She was trying to be friendly he guess. "So, any questions?"

Of course he had questions. Like, who was that kid and if he lived here too. What was up with the red moon and coffins? And just where in the living hell was he? But Naruto kept those to himself, no doubt she'd think he was weird if he mentioned any of that. That stuff might be normal to her. "No, not really."

"Okay, if you had any you could just ask me in the morning." She turned to leave but stopped. "Uh, I didn't quite get your name."

Naruto grinned. "Uzumaki Naruto." She nodded.

"Uh...Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"On your way here...was everything okay?" Immediately he was under that eerie red moon again.

"...It was fine." He lied. Yukari seemed to accept this and walked off.

"See you in the morning."

Naruto nodded and opened the door to 'his' room and walked in. It was clean and apparently 'his' stuff was already moved in. He frowned, ignoring everything and falling into the comfortable bed. Wherever he was it definitely wasn't Konoha, or any of the Elemental Countries. As much as he didn't want to believe it Naruto was in fact, in another world completely. He wondered what Sakura was thinking right now? What about Jiraiya and Tsunade? Were they worried about him or did they not even notice he was gone?

He shook his head. Maybe he was thinking too hard. No matter how hard he thought about it Konoha was very far away now and he wasn't going back anytime soon.

Well, he'd just have to blend in for a few days maybe. This world couldn't be too confusing could it?

He was Uzumaki Naruto. There was no way he'd even be _tempted_ to give up!

Believe it.

* * *

_**Sorry, I couldn't help that last bit.**_

_**This an idea that came to me while, obviously, playing **Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 **A **_**very _good game. I know this might seem a little confusing but it's just the first chapter; A prologue. I merely wanted to show how Naruto got into this new world and I tried _**(Tried being the key word) _**to describe how he'd feel about this. Coming to a new world I'd be tempted to freak out but I know that wouldn't help me get back. I figured Naruto would feel the same and would focus on getting back home instead of having a mental break down.**_

_**Ask questions or just tell me what you thought of it, I'd love some reviews. Oh, and any experienced writers with time on their hands can contact me if you'd like to help this story. **_

- poi -


	2. Fitting In: Lesson 1

_**Persona  
A Persona 3 Crossover**_

_Chapter Two  
"First Lesson: Fit in; Making enemies the easy way."_

* * *

Naruto stirred in his sleep as the sun climbed into the sky. After years of training the blond made it routine to wake up early to get in some quick training. How else was he going to keep up with Jiraiya.

But today was different. No matter what his body told him, Naruto just got the feeling he wanted to stay asleep. It was as if he was trying to imagine that something horrible didn't just happen to him. So he snuggled further into his blanket, trying to ignore the knocking at his door.

"Naruto-san? Are you awake?" A voice called from the other side.

He was half tempted to mumble out a subdued 'Five more minutes, Sakura-chan.' when he realized that voice didn't belong to Sakura. Hesitantly he opened one eye and surveyed his surroundings. Naruto quickly realized that this wasn't he room and, much to his horror, he realized this was not a dream. It all really happened. The room, the seals, the boy, the contract, everything! He had hoped beyond hope it was all just a messed up dream brought on by his lack of ramen, that when he awoke in the morning he would be in his bed in Konoha.

The girl who wasn't Sakura knocked again. "Um, Naruto-san? We'll be late..."

Naruto didn't move. He just turned his head and looked at the door.

"...O-one moment." He said just loud enough for her to hear. Memories from the night before entered his mind, as did his late night declaration. He couldn't give up if he wanted to get back. He would just have to fit in as to not raise questions.

And if he was lucky, he'd find a way to return home.

Taking one final deep breath Naruto stood from the bed, still dressed in the clothes from before, and moved to the door. He was faintly surprised to see that girl, Yukari, standing on the other side. She looked up at him, "Oh...your ready?"

She leaned closer before suddenly jumping back as if struck, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Oh geez! Did you sleep in those? You smell..." Naruto just met her with an odd gaze before slowly nodding. Before she could get another word in the blond slammed the door in her face. "H-Hey! We're going to be late!"

Naruto ignored her and glanced at the sink and mirror to his left. He stripped down to his boxers and grabbed a towel and a bar of soap, his mind wandering as he lazily washed himself. Just how different was this world going to be? This High School he was supposedly going to sounded a lot like civilian school from Konoha. For ninja it was mandatory that they take at least four years of civilian school before they could enter the academy. If it was anything like that then he wouldn't have too much trouble...

Drying himself with a nearby towel and tossing on a fresh outfit, Naruto finally left his room. Yukari muttered under her breath as they left the dorm behind, locking the door behind them.

Yeah, he was sure he could handle this world...

* * *

After a rather horrifying ride on a long mass of screaming metal the two found themselves before a large building, a place Naruto assumed was his new school. He was going to simply walk in when Yukari came up beside him, welcoming him to the school with a flourish. She was loud and, obviously, he was revealed to be the new student. Rumors quickly flared, not that Yukari noticed. She was too busy playing the guide. She stuck to him like glue and attempted small talk, that smile never dropping.

They entered where Naruto found a place to replace his shoes, though he wondered why he needed to. They couldn't have come up with a better use for these lockers crowding the front entrance? He turned to leave when Yukari came up behind him.

"Well, this is it. You can check which room you'll be in over there." She pointed to a pair of bulletin boards which where swarming with students. "Uh, since you've just transfered you might want to check the faculty office."

"Fine." He muttered with a nod. The girl wandered off to chat with her friends, leaving him to wonder just where this office was.

As a certain friend of his would say, this would be very troublesome. Naruto glanced around, spotting a couple of students that might be able to help him.

"Geez Kaz! Why are you wearing that already!?" A dark skinned girl glared pointedly at the boy wearing what looked like a jumpsuit. Naruto guessed, by the way the boy was sweating, that he was supposed to be wearing the school uniform. Quicky he looked down at himself, checking his uniform. His jacket hung open showing his plain white t-shirt, and his pants wear a bit wrinkled. He was glad he didn't smell though...

"Uh, Hello?" He ventured, hoping he wouldn't cause the girl to shirt her anger toward him.

"I swear your so thick-headed sometimes!"

"S-Sorry."

Naruto blinked. "Hello?"

"If you get into trouble don't expect me to bail you out!"

"S-Sorry."

"Hello? Hellooo?" Was she...?

"I mean seriously! Track doesn't even start til-" Yup, she was ignoring him.

Resisting the urge to grab the rather irritating a shake her while yelling "Can you see me now!?", Naruto walked toward the bulletin boards. He might as well find out which class he was in. He looked around before finding something he thought rather odd.

There was a small slip of paper that read: Arisato Minato.

And just as quickly as he'd read it, it was gone, replaced by his own name. He checked twice to make sure he wasn't just seeing things but, sure enough, there was his name in hastily scrawled letters. He memorized his class number and took another quick look around the busy building. It didn't seem like he'd find the Faculty office anytime soon. "Damn." Naruto jumped, a bit startled.

"W-Wah?"

A boy next to him shook his head, "I'm in Ms. Toriyumi's class..." He said to no one in particular. "I mean I don't mind...I do like older women but I was hoping for..." The boy frowned and glanced toward a hallway behind him. "Maybe I can get the teachers to change my class..."

Naruto followed his gaze...well, that was a lot easier than he thought it would be.

-9-

The rest of the day flew by, meeting his homeroom teacher, a lecture, a short class session. Naruto fully expected everyone to instantly know he was not from here, and they were close.

"Oh wow! Look at that hair, is it natural?"

"Are those whiskers? So cute!"

"I wish I could tan like that..."

Naruto was fully surprised by the sudden urge to bolt as the girls looked at him with what looked like psychotic devotion. That same look Sakura used to have in her eyes when it came to Sasuke.

Sighing at the rather simplistic routine that would form Naruto stood from his seat. This just wouldn't do, there was no way he'd conform to something like this. A smirk snaked it's way onto his face...he'd just have to find a way to shake things up around here. Why simply fit in when you could have everyone in this school know your name? While he was here, trapped in this world, he could make the best of it right?

Grinning he turned toward the door and nearly screamed.

Not two inches from his face was a boy with wide eyes and a creepy grin. Naruto would have sworn that boy wasn't there a second ago. "Yo, dude."

Naruto just stared. "The names Junpei Iori! And your that new transfer student Naruto, right?" The blond nodded dumbly, his eyes darting back and forth for an escape route.

Junpei shook his head and put a sympathetic hand on the boy's shoulder, "Don't worry dude. I know what it's like being the new guy." Before Naruto could move Junpei had an arm over his shoulder, grinning like they were the best of friends. "Hang with me and we'll own this school!"

Now the blonds interest was peaked. "Say...uh...Junpei. Tell me a-"

A feminine voice cut him off, "Ugh, I swear you'll talk to anybody if they listen." Yukari came up behind them and, forcefully, removed Jupei.

"W-What? Naw, I was just bein' friendly." He whined, tugging on his cap.

Yukari sighed and shook her head, "Whatever." She glanced over at Naruto who was trying to make a quick escape. Key word, _trying._

"Hey..." She drew close to whisper into his ear, not that it would get past Junpei. The boy was leaning in to listen to what she had to say, doing a rather good impression of a ninja. "I didn't mention it before but...you didn't tell anyone about last night did you?"

Junpei reared back, striking a dramatic pose. "L-Last night?" He gasped incredulously. Yukari's eyes widened.

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" Junpei eyed her oddly.

"Well I did hear you too were pretty cozy this morning...Wow, Yuka-tan." He shook his head. "I must say, I am surprised."

Yukari, now thoroughly insulted by this idiot (_Stupei_), Flushed in anger and embarrassment. "S-Shut up! I just met him, there's no way I would do something like _that_!" Junpei grinned, after all, he never actually said what it was he was thinking. She merely assumed. She was the one with her mind in the gutter, not him.

Naruto just chuckled quietly to himself, surprised at the antics of the two. If this world would continue to entertain him like this then he just might enjoy his stay. He was thankful for Yukari and Junpei, they were great distractions from his initial anxiety. He stood up with a grin, "Well, I'm gonna head out and explore if you don't mind."

"Hey, lemme show you around." Junpei had quickly seized the opportunity to get away from Yukari. He didn't want to get beaten today.

Naruto shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Fuuka was having another off day. For the third time this week.

First her alarm clock broke so she woke up late. She barely got to school on time and when she did make it, she looked horrible. Her hair was messy, her clothes wrinkled from the rush where disheveled as if she'd slept in them.

Then she realized she forgot her lunch and went hungry. And now, as per routine, she was being picked on by a gang of girls.

Natsuki, Fuuka remembered her name, was the leader of this particular group who took great joy in torturing her. She hadn't even done anything to her, not that it stopped the Ganguro girl from choosing her as a victim.

Oh the things she went through on a daily basis!

It started small, like most bullying did, stealing her lunch, tripping her in the hallway, sticking gum in her hair. Before Fuuka met Natsuki she had long hair, but she got rid of it quickly. Natsuki enjoyed pulling hair as much as she enjoyed putting gum in it. Now Fuuka had to settle for this short, funky style.

Not that she minded anymore, it looked quite nice on her.

Anyway, the more she seemed to protest, the worse it got. She even went to the teachers once only to get beaten up shortly after. Soon she decided if she didn't say anything that they would eventually get bored and leave her alone. She didn't like confrontation anyway...

But Natsuki was as tenacious as she was a sadist. This led to Fuuka's current situation, something , she hated to admit, she'd grown accustom to.

She was already in plenty of pain, knowing she'd be covered in bruises tomorrow, and they were taking pictures as usual.

Now Fuuka didn't feel any particular sense of dread. No, in fact she knew she was rather lucky. That sounds odd but when you hear daily about the troubles of many different girls like you, you just learn to be happy it was only this. You see, not too long ago she was chatting with a friend over the phone, this girl she'd grown up with. The girl had moved to a different part of Japan, Fuuka couldn't remember, and was currently attending a rather famous school.

Or was _infamous_ a better word. Fuuka listened intently to the stories of girls just like her who were picked on by other, more popular girls. She had a selfish thought then, thinking '_well, they couldn't be as bad as Natsuki._'

Oh, how wrong she was.

These other girls didn't stop at gum and beatings, no, they took their 'fun' to an extreme. These girls would recruit male students to partake in their actions. They would _encourage_ the boys to rape the girl they had decided to bully, while they took pictures. These pictures would be sent to the girls family members, oh, and then would be posted all over school.

This girl, just like Fuuka.

Fuuka was horrified. Her friend had only known about this because these girls were in her class bragging about it. **Bragging**.

So no, Fuuka didn't have it in her to feel self pity for her situation. Not even when she was locked inside the tiny cramped equipment room in the gym. At least until she started to panic.

Forgot to mention...Fuuka is claustrophobic.

She found herself beating against the doors and begging to be let go while they laughed on the other side. All thought's of other girls were long forgotten.

"Please! Let me go!" She didn't know how long it was, only that the laughter stopped and her throat was raw. "Please..."

Then she heard a voice, muffled from beyond the door. Then she blacked out.

-9-

"Hey, Natsuki, why don't we think of something new to do?"

Natsuki casually applied her lip gloss. "What do you mean?" She spoke slowly as not to mess up and smear it. She had to look good, so of course it took time and effort. She didn't just wake up this hot, she had to work for it.

The girl beside her chuckled. "I heard a couple of stories...from my sis in Osaka." This got Natsuki's attention, her head snapped toward her friend so fast she nearly screwed up her make-up. Nearly.

Natsuki looked up to her 'best friend's' sister, she was her idol in all that is torturing the weak. She wouldn't even be hanging out wit this less pretty girl if it weren't for her cool sister.

"She said, one time she hired some guys to 'have fun' with her victim. She took pictures and threatened to send them to her dad!" The girl cackled, an action that hurt Natsuki's ears. "She said the look on the girls face was priceless!"

"..."

"Uh...Natsuki?" Her friend stared, her face scrunched up in what she assumed was disgust. She guessed not even Natsuki "the Terror" would go that far. Then suddenly the dark-skinned girl grinned. It was that same grin that spurred their actions toward that girl Fuuka.

Speaking of which...she was still screaming to be let out.

"You know...that's pretty sick and twisted." Natsuki slowly finished her make-up. "But I like it. Think we'll get away with it?"

"Get away with what?" Both girls, and their posse, froze at the voice that had come out of nowhere. It was so cold and angry...

"Dude! There you are, where'd you go? I was lookin' everywh-uh...you okay?" They turned to see none other than Junpei Iori, class and school Idiot. Beside him was a boy none of them had seen before.

He had bright blond hair and icy blue eyes, eyes that, Natsuki would later notice, where the cause of that weak feeling in her stomach. But what was most surprising where the whisker-like marks on both cheeks.

"I'm fine. Just wondering why their out here chatting while someone is locked in there asking for help." The boy casually gestured toward the door to the equipment room which then went quiet. Junpei glanced at the door, and then Natsuki, and then the door again.

"Dude, Naruto-"

"Naruto?" Natsuki had found her voice, and Naruto didn't like how she said his name. It made him sick. "You must be new. I'm-"

"I don't care." Naruto walked past her as if she wasn't even there, reaching the door easily. He then promptly pulled the door open, though Natsuki swore he didn't even unlock it. Inside was an unconscious Fuuka, face red from her screaming and streaked wish fresh tears. For a moment the ganguro relished in that, but seeing just how angry this Naruto guy was, she decided it was better to wait till later to laugh her ass off.

The blond carefully picked the unconscious girl up, holding her as he would a bride before turning back to Natsuki. "Bitch."

And with that he left with Fuuka in his arms and Junpei in tow, all three leaving a shocked Natsuki in their wake.

-9-

"Wow dude, first day here and you've already done something awesome!"

Naruto blinked. "Awesome?"

Junpei nodded, grinning at his new pal as she showed him around the island. They had just gotten some Ramen and where just leaving the market. Tomorrow he was going to show him the movie theater and maybe the mall.

"Yeah! You swooped in like a hero and saved the damsel in distress! Even fought the evil witch to do it!" He laughed.

Naruto just stared. He had to admit, though weird, Junpei was incredibly entertaining to be around. Yeah, he felt he just might like this world, he'd enjoy while he was here. Worrying about getting back or how he got here in the first place would only slow him down. For now he'd just relax...

"You're three different kinds of weird Junpei." He chuckled, grinning. Junpei tilted his head as if confused.

"Three?" Naruto shook his head.

"Never mind." He muttered. "This is me." Junpei looked up, for once noticing they had somehow made it to the dorm...the opposite direction of where he lived. He sighed and hung his head.

"Yeah, see ya dude."

Naruto entered the dorm with a yawn, about ready to take a nice relaxing nap. He had just checked in, something Yukari told him to do at school, when Mitsuru called for his attention.

"Uzumaki-san, your back." She looked up from her book, marking the page. She had been waiting a while for Naruto to come home, intent on find out how his day went. She needed to know that he was going to enjoy his stay here so that there will be no problems later on. If there were however, she would make the necessary changes to better suit him.

He did, supposedly, have the potential after all. And their little group would need all the help they could get.

"How was your first day? Any problems?" Naruto looked at her oddly for a moment, and she wondered what he was thinking. Finally he simply shrugged.

"It was...okay. Met a few people, saved a girl from a group of bullies, and ate a mean bowl of ramen." He rubbed his stomach. It was nothing like Ichiraku, but it was damn good in its own right. He was already planning to get another couple of bowls tomorrow.

"W-Wait, what?"

Naruto was walking up the stairs before Mitsuru noticed what he'd said. Darn, she'd have to ask Yukari if she knew what he meant.

The day must have taken a lot out of him, the moment he opened the door to his room, he collapsed into the welcoming embrace of his bed. His bed. This was his world...at least until he fixed everything. He'd get back someday, but while he was here...it was his. It had even made adjustments to suit him.

In his sleep-induced stupor Naruto unknowingly accepted all terms and rules that came with this world.

With a yawn he entered the world of dreams...

* * *

_Thou art I  
And I am Thou_

_**You are mine  
And I am yours

* * *

**_

The second chapter, a bit rushed. No I will not forget about this, I will continue until the end.

The stuff with Fuuka: I have heard countless rumors of just how bad bullying can get in Japan. But that's what they are...rumors. In this story, they are all just rumors, what Fuuka's friend told her, Natsuki's friend's sister(I gotta make up a name for her), all rumors. But Natsuki didn't know that.

I'd like a bit more feedback/reviews. I don't **need** them, but I would like them.

I am alsot working on an original Naruto fic, so keep an eye out for that.


	3. Preview and Notice

Hello Readers. I regret to say, **Persona** will be put on a short Hiatus. My muse is all over the place, demanding I attempt an Original Naruto story, and well, when she demands I must obey. I will still be working on the other cross overs I have in my mind, just not Persona...yet at least. It's nothing but here is what I have so far.

* * *

If it's not one thing, it's the other.

When Naruto first arrive in this world and found himself stranded on an island of all things, he thought life here would be boring. He'd just survive for a few weeks, maybe months, and then he'd find his way back home. That would be it. He never expected, however, to have his...third? Yes, his _third_ day in this world explode in a clusterfuck of weird confusing logic. It had happened a week ago apparently, and he'd been sleeping since, something that didn't sit quite right with him. When exhausted, even when running out of chakra, he never slept more than a full day afterward. He'd just bounce back like nothing happened and would do it all over again. But here...he tired himself out so badly that he slept for an entire week, and then there was that odd dream.

But was it a dream? That old man, and that girl...they both seemed so real. And they knew he wasn't from this world. They didn't say a word about it, but he could tell they just _knew_. This quickly added them, Igor and Elizabeth, to his list of important people. If they knew he wasn't from here, then maybe they knew a way to get him back.

Frowning he sunk deeper into the uncomfortable hospital bed. He felt so very uncomfortable wearing that...paper dress thing.

Naruto was still confused...that day still fresh in his mind as if it happened yesterday. Everything about him at that time was...different. He shivered at the memory now, no matter how many times he thought about it.

* * *

I might set up a profile on what you guys think Naruto's persona will be. Keep an eye out.


End file.
